Sam n'est Jamais Seul
by Ydriel
Summary: Sam s'arrête dans se motel pas cher, le Skin. Il pense prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil avant de continuer à chercher Dean mais comme d'habitude, rien ne se passe comme prévu, surtout avec L'embrouilleur.
1. Sabriel

**Hey ! Je suis de retours sur le fandom de SPN avec une petite fic de deux chapitres, cette fois avec mon très cher Sammy. Aujourd'hui avec du Sabriel et (Normalement) la semaine prochaine avec mon autre couple préférer.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural n'est pas à moi, ni Sam. Bla Bla, vous connaissez surement.**

 **Avertissent : On va parler de chose sérieuse. Vous êtes prévenus** **c'est du Yaoi, le Rating M est pas la pour rien**

 **Aussi, les pensé de Sam sont en italique.**

 **Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dis. Sur ce** ** _Bonne Lecture_** **et pensez aux reviews, ça fait plaisir.**

* * *

C'est un Sam épuisé et faible mentalement qui claque la porte de l'impala, avant de se diriger à l'arrière de la voiture et d'ouvrir le coffre. Il prend le sac en plastique, qui contient son repas asiatique probablement juste tiède et des bières, il ramasse aussi son sac de vêtements. Il ferme à clé la voiture et lance son sac d'habits par dessus son épaule. Il se dirige ensuite vers le motel, le Skin. Sam prend une chambre, la plus au fond du bâtiment, pour être seul. Après avoir été servi par un homme au visage vaguement familier, il se dirige vers sa chambre, la numéro 207.

Le chasseur ouvre la porte. C'est une chambre de motel, tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique. Il y a une commode sur sa gauche, un évier et un micro-ondes sur un semblant de plan de travail. _Cool, je vais pouvoir réchauffer mon repas._ Il y aussi une salle de bain au fond de la pièce et un lit double est collé au mur. Sam pose son sac de vêtements sur la table, en sort son ordinateur, puis il envoie le sac à coté du lit. Il sort une bière du sac en plastique, puis mets son repas asiatique à réchauffer. Il allume son ordinateur pour faire des recherches sur des phénomènes démoniaques. _Aux dernières nouvelles, Dean était dans le coin._ _Peut-être que lui et Crowley ont fait parler d'eux._

La montre de Sam affiche deux heures du matin quand il ferme son ordinateur. Il n'a rien trouvé, pas une seule manifestation démoniaque. Avant de s'effondrer sur le matelas, une idée stupide traverse l'esprit du chasseur. L'alcool aidant, il se décide quand même à le faire. Il se met à coté du lit, s'appuie sur ses genoux, croise les mains et prie.

-Qui que ce soit qui m'entende, les anges ou même Dieu, à supposer qu'on m'entende, je vous supplie d'écouter. Je sais que ces derniers temps ça été compliqué. Dean, Castiel et moi on y était un peu pour quelque chose, mais ... J'ai besoin d'aide pour mon frère, il mérite mieux. On a toujours tout fait pour être du bon coté et, aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin d'aide pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Je veux plus qu'on soit en conflit avec l'enfer, le paradis ou tous autres trucs du genre. Je veux juste aider mon frère alors, s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi quelqu'un pour m'aider. Mais je veux récupérer mon frère..

Le chasseur se lève et attend, rien. Même au bout de plusieurs minutes, rien. De rage, il envoie une des bouteilles de bière volées contre le mur.

Sam s'effondre sur le lit, il ferme les yeux et soupire. Il entend un bruissement dans la pièce, il rouvre les yeux. _Non, c'est pas possible. Non !_ Il frotte ses yeux pour s'en assurer. Mais apparemment oui, le décor qui l'entoure est bien celui de sa chambre à Stanford. Le chasseur se lève d'un bond, son premier réflexe étant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Sans surprise, elle débouche sur le couloir du deuxième étage de Stanford. Il regarde le radio-réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Il est deux heures huit du matin. Sam passe une main dans ses cheveux. _Qu'est-ce qui c'est encore passé ?_ Il prend une grand inspiration, une odeur lui vient alors. _On dirait l'odeur du sucre...ou peut-être celle du caramel ?_ Sa question n'a pas le temps de trouver une réponse que l'on toque à la porte. Le chasseur se rue en direction de sa table de nuit. _Si je suis bien à Stanford, il doit être là._ Il sort du tiroir une lame en argent et s'approche lentement de la porte. Un nouveau coup se fait entendre. Il ouvre la porte et …. _Quoi ?!_

-Salut, Samoose, dit la voix chantante de Gabriel .

-Gabriel, demande Sam ?!

-Oui, c'est bien moi et tu peux baisser ton jouet en argent, tu sais qu'il est inefficace sur moi.

Le chasseur, réalisant qu'il a encore son couteau en argent dans la main, le range dans la poche de son pantalon et regarde l'Archange. Il a toujours ses cheveux mi-long châtain bien taillés, toujours se sourire ravageur collé aux lèvres et ses yeux whisky. Il porte les même vêtements que le jour de sa ''mort''.

-Tu était pas mort, demande le brun ?

-Ah, ça ! C'est une longue histoire.

-Normal, quoi... Sinon, tu fais quoi là et pourquoi ma chambre de Stanford ?

-C'est toi qui à prier pour que quelqu'un vienne t'aider et je me suis dit que tu devais te sentir bien ici.

L'ex Loki claque des doigts et tout deux se retrouve dans le motel.

-Tu peux m'aider, demande Sam en s'asseyant sur le lit ?

-En quelque sorte.

-Tu peux développer ?

-Tu sais déjà ce qu'il faut faire, je peux pas vraiment t'aider, je suis toujours sous ma protection des témoins, répond Gabriel en s'asseyant à coté du brun.

-Tu m'aides pas tellement, tu peux au moins me dire si je vais dans la bonne direction ?

-Ouais, mais quitte le Kansas, c'est pas un bon lieu pour un Winchester.

-Merci du soutien.

-J'étais pas là pour ça au départ.

-T'étais là pourquoi ?

-Te changer les idées.

Le chasseur soupire et lâche un petit rire.

-Et tu comptes faire comment, demande le plus grand ?

-J'ai une petite idée, dit l'Archange en posant sa main sur la cuisse de l'humain.

-Gabriel, je rêve ou ta main est sur ma cuisse ?

-Non, tu rêves pas, dit le châtain en se mettant à califourchon sur le brun.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Tu sais quel est mon péché préféré après la gourmandise ?

L'Homme de lettre le dévisage longuement.

-La Luxure...

Gabriel se penche en avant, une des ses mains monte sur la nuque de Sam, ses doigts s'emmêlent aux racines de ses cheveux. La lèvre supérieure de l'ange du mardi effleure les lèvres de ''Samoose''. Puis, le chasseur se décide à finir se qu'à entrepris l'archange et se jette littéralement sur ses lèvres. Avidement, un deuxième baiser suit et un troisième plus tendre. L'embrouilleur descend déposer de petits baisers sur la mâchoire de Sam. Il descend lentement sur son cou. Le chasseur se laisse glisser sur le matelas, puis l'ex Loki vient déposer un langoureux suçon à la jonction de son cou.

-Gab..., gémit Samy.

L'ange du mardi, appréciant particulièrement les sons qui sortent de la bouche de 'Samoose'', recommence, ayant visiblement trouvé une zone érogène.

-Gabriel..., stop, halète le brun.

L'Archange quitte le cou du chasseur. Il plonge ses yeux whisky dans ceux vert amande de l'Homme de Lettre. _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_ Au bout de quelques secondes, Sam vient lentement coller ses lèvres contre celles de Gabriel. Les baisers sont plus doux. _Oublie un moment, ne pense pas..._ La température commence à monter, les baisers sont plus avides, la main de l'embrouilleur vient à nouveau se perdre dans les cheveux du brun, ce dernier s'accroche à la veste de l'ex demi-dieu. Tout deux se rapprochent encore plus l'un de l'autre.

L'Homme de Lettre, trouvant le dieu païen trop habillé, commence à faire glisser sa veste. Ce dernier claque des doigts pour les débarrasser de leurs vêtements. Ils se retrouvent tout deux en sous-vêtements. Sam fait passer l'archange sous lui, venant goûter la peau sucrée de Gabriel au niveau de son cou. Le chasseur descend sur le torse pale de l'embrouilleur, effleurant de ses lèvres la peau tendre, le faisant frissonner. L'Humain devient plus entreprenant dans ses gestes, les baisers sur la peau de l'Archange sont comme des morsures. L'homme de Lettre fait glisser sa main dans le caleçon du châtain, saisissant avec fougue l'érection qui s'y trouve. L'ange du mardi sursaute à cette caresse. Ce dernier vient appuyer ses mains contre le torse du brun, sentant sous sa paume le tatouage du Winchester. Il ferme les yeux et lâche un gémissement rauque, quand le plus grand commence un lent mouvement de va-et-vient dans son caleçon.

Sam continue son lent va-et-vient sur la queue tendue à travers le caleçon de Gabriel. Il masse le gland avec son pouce, l'Archange gémissant en râles rauques à ses caresses. Le chasseur commence à accélérer le mouvement, un jappement de jouissance plus prononcé sort alors de la bouche du blond. ''Samoose'' enlève sa main du caleçon, retire leurs dernières barrières de tissus respectives, puis vient avidement embrasser l'embrouilleur et frotter ses hanches contre celles de son vis-à-vis. Se rappelant pourquoi il était là, le châtain reprend le dessus et fait basculer l'homme de lettre en l'appuyant contre le sommier. L'ange du mardi vient se mettre à califourchon sur le chasseur, l'érection de ce dernier venant s'appuyer contre son fessier. Claquant des doigts il fait apparaître un tube de lubrifiant, en prend une bonne noisette, puis envoie le tube plus loin, ce dernier glissant jusqu'au pied de la commode. Gabriel étale le gel contre l'érection qui était contre son fessier et commence un mouvement de va-et-vient. Sam frissonne au contacte du gel froid, gémissant avec force quand le mouvement s'accélère. Le mouvement est ample et rapide, excitant encore plus le grand. _Dieu, que c'est bon..._

-Samoose, je t'entends, ne blasphème pas, dit L'Archange en ralentissant le mouvement comme pour le punir.

Le chasseur vient mordre à plusieurs reprises la peau tendre et sucrée du cou de l'embrouilleur pour se venger. _Puisque tu m'entends, évite de lire dans mes pensées et accélère le mouvement._ À contrario, le blond arrête tout, claque encore une fois des doigts et fait apparaître une capote. Il l'enfile sur la queue tendue du chasseur et vient caler un genou de chaque coté de ses hanches. Puis, se plaquant juste au dessus de l'érection de Sam, il commence à se frotter contre. Ce dernier grogne d'excitation et de frustration. Trop impatient le brun soulève Gabriel et le pénètre avec force, ce dernier lâchant un gémissement rauque de plaisir. Le dieu païen se raccroche aux épaules musclées du Winchester, quand celui-ci commence à faire de grands mouvements de va-et-vient. En donnant ses longs et profonds mouvements, l'Homme de lettres se met à chercher la prostate de l'Archange. Quand le chasseur réalise qu'il l'a trouvé, il s'empresse d'embrasser l'ange du mardi pour étouffer le hurlement de plaisir qu'il allait émettre. Le plus grand accélère ses mouvements de reins, accompagnés d'amples mouvements de hanches du blond. La température entre les deux grimpe encore, aussi étonnant que cela puisse être plus chaud.

Sam rejette sa tête en arrière, profitant encore plus des gémissements saccadés de Gabriel, lui-même se donnant à cœur joie de gémir à un volume plus que sonore. ''Samoose'' s'appuie contre le mur pour donner des coups de buttoirs de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus profond. N'oubliant pas l'érection du châtain, il la prend avec fermeté et commence à le masturber lentement. L'Archange prend l'initiative et accélère encore le mouvement avec ses hanches, augmentant la vitesse de la masturbation et les coups de buttoirs. Ils crient de plus en plus fort, haletant de plaisir. Le chasseur sent ses reins s'enflammer d'un coup, ses hanches et celles de l'ange du mardi ondulant. Puis, tout deux finissent par atteindre l'apothéose, jouissant longuement. L'Homme de lettre se retire et s'effondre sur le matelas en un petit rebond.

Sam se réveille d'un bon, en sueur et encore passablement excité. Il entend un petit rire puis un bruissement d'ailes.

-J'espère que le rêve t'as plus Samoose, murmure la voix lointaine de Gabriel...

Le chasseur réalise qu'il porte encore ses vêtements et qu'aucun tube de lubrifiant ne traîne vers la commode. Visiblement, L'Embrouilleur à encore frapper...


	2. Samifer

**Re, voilà le chapitre deux et c'est un ... Samifer ! C'est mon deuxième prairing préférer avec Sam et je n'arrivais pas à choisir avec le Sabriel alors j'ai fait les deux.**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers de Supernatural n'est pas à moi, ni Sam. Bla Bla, vous connaissez surement.**

 **Attention Yaoi : C'est toujours du Yaoi mais il est déjà plus hard que le premier.**

 **Comme pour le chapitre d'avant, les pensés de Sam sont en italique et celle de Lucifer gras.**

 **J'espère que le chapitre va vous plaire, si c'est la cas, pensez aux reviews et sur ce Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Sam lâche un petit rire et se lève. _Toujours besoin de jouer L'embrouilleur, Gabriel..._

Il prend la dernière bière du pack de six qu'il avait acheté. Il espère aussi que son excitation, toujours visible, va bientôt partir. Il s'assied à la table et rallume son ordinateur pour se changer les idées. Au bout d'un moment, son excitation finit par passer, même si le chasseur n'en reste pas moins encore un peu frustré. Voyant que les aiguilles de l'horloge avancent dangereusement vers quatre heures du matin, il décide d'aller se coucher. Se déshabillant rapidement, restant en caleçon, il va à la salle de bain. L'homme de lettre se passe de l'eau tiède sur le visage. Quand il se redresse, il lui semble voir une ombre dans le coin de son œil. Mais il n'y a rien ni dans la chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. _Sûrement la fatigue..._

Le Winchester finit par s'endormir, épuisé par ses dernières activités, ça et plus la chasse. Mais, dans son sommeil, quelque chose le dérange, comme s'il y avait un creux dans la pièce. Sam ouvre les yeux et sent une espèce de flottement, comme dans le rêve de Gabriel. Il se lève de son lit et tourne la tête. _Quoi, non ! Pas lui !_ Lucifer est assit sur une chaise retournée, ses mains appuyées sur le dossier.

-Alors, Sammy, je t'ai manqué ?

 _C'est un rêve, tu n'es pas vraiment là._ Le chasseur se pince la main.

-Je suis dans ta tête ! Ça ne va pas marcher. Puis, je ne serais pas là si tu ne voulais pas un peu de moi.

Un silence se fait, le brun s'assied au bord de son lit. Le Diable sourit en voyant ainsi l'humain.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, finit par dire l'Homme de lettre ?

-Gabriel n'est pas l'embrouilleur pour rien. Il a pris en compte plusieurs choses mais la principale est que je suis le Roi de la luxure et que Nick est un véhicule plutôt sexy. Donc visiblement, Lucifer, L'Archange déchu totalement soumis et connaissant TOUTES tes zones érogènes est appréciable.

Le sourire du blond s'étire encore.

-Voir plutôt exaltant, à la limite de l'excitant vu la bosse qui commence à se former dans ton caleçon.

 _Qu'est-ce-que c'est encore cette histoire ?_ Voyant le Winchester suspicieux, le Roi de l'enfer s'avance à quatre pattes sur le lit, puis, se place dans son dos, calant ses hanches contre le bassin de l'humain et vient murmurer à son oreille :

-Imagine-moi en total soumission, ne me dis pas que tu n'en a jamais rêver ? Défoule-toi si c'est ce que tu veux, je suis à ton entière disposition. Juste pour toi et ton plaisir...

 _Si ce n'est qu'un rêve, je peux me le permettre. Puis, ce n'est qu'une image faite par Gabriel., Personne ne le saura._

-Que tu t'apprêtes à coucher avec le diable ? Non, personne mise à part toi et Gabriel. Même le vrai Lucifer ne le saura pas.

Lucifer passe ses mains froides sur le dos de Sam. Le Winchester se retourne et dévisage longuement le Diable, ce dernier fait le premier pas et s'empare des lèvres du chasseur. Dans un premier temps le brun essaye de repousser l'Archange, mais en vain. Le déchu mets le doigt sur la zone érogène situé sur le cou de l'Homme de lettre et s'attaque à celle-ci avec instance, rendant le chasseur haletant. _Foutu Gabriel !_ Le Roi Démon sourit à l'entente de cette pensée, il retourne embrasser son véhicule et entreprend de se mettre à califourchon sur ce dernier en bougeant le bassin. **Allez Sammy, tu ne peux nié que tu aimes ça.** **Surtout vu ce que je sens en dessous...** L'humain ne le laisse pas finir sa pensée et le soulève, puis le plaque contre le mur. _Arrête ça ! Je.._ **Du sexe par la pensée, c'est original.** _Tu m'as pas laissé finir. Je prends le dessus, je me défoule comme tu l'as si bien suggéré avant._ L'Archange affiche un sourire malsain, le Winchester n'en tient pas compte, il retombe contre le matelas et y plaque avec force l'étoile du matin.

Les mains froides du Diable passe sur la peau brûlante du chasseur. Ce dernier commence à arracher les vêtements de Lucifer, le laissant juste en caleçon. Puis, Sam vient mordre la peau du déchu à plusieurs endroits. **Tu aimes toujours le sang de démon ?** Le Winchester répond à la provocation en venant lécher le sang des plaies déjà cicatrisées, faisant fissionner L'Archange. Le sang lui procure un agréable frisson dans le dos et l'excite d'avantage. Les mains de l'étoile du matin passent sous le caleçon, venant masser le fessier du chasseur. Le Roi lâche, de manière inattendu, un gémissement quand Sammy vient enfoncer sa langue dans la plaie pas tout à fait cicatrisée de la morsure qu'il venait de faire. Le brun recommence, en profitant pour prendre plus de sang. Lucifer commence à haleter de plus en plus fort sous les nombreux assauts situés dans le creux de son épaule. Le blond n'aime pas perdre le contrôle. **Arrête ça, humain !** _J'ai dit que je menais la danse, tu m'as chauffé à blanc. Il faut en subir les conséquences. Et puis ton sang à un excellent goût._ Pour reprendre un peu le contrôle, Satan passe une de ses mains dans les cheveux du brun et les tirent vers le bas, forçant le chasseur à retourner à ses lèvres, lui arrachant un soupir de frustration.

Les pupilles de Lucifer se dilatent et virent au rouge quand il réalise que le Winchester avait enlevé leurs caleçons et était descendu au sud, très au sud de son anatomie. Sam donne un ou deux coups de langue sur la verge dressée du déchu et finit par remonter au niveau du cou de son amant. En mordant avidement et récoltant un peu de sang il soulève le bassin du Diable, calant son érection entre ses cuisse. Le roi démon se fait surélever et plaquer avec force contre le mur au dessus du sommier. Sammy s'appuie sur ses genoux en maintenant ainsi l'Archange. Il bloque ses poignets, puis recommence à mordre le cou, engouffrant sa langue dans les plaies tant qu'elles ne sont pas fermées. L'étoile du matin, gémissant de plus en plus fort à chaque passage de langue, se fait pénétrer sans plus de préliminaire par son véhicule, lui arrachent un hurlement rauque d'envie.

Le roi de l'enfer s'accroche aux cheveux du chasseur, celui-ci commence à faire des long va-et-vient, tout en continuant à mordre Lucifer. Les deux amant sont pris d'une sensation étrange. Celle-ci les excite d'avantage qu'elle les dérange. Le Diable retourne au cou de Sam, le torturant sur sa zone érogène pendant que le véhicule accélère ses mouvementents. Le déchu accélère instinctivement le mouvement de va-et-vient avec ses hanches. Le Winchester se relève légèrement sur le lit pour donner des coup de butoir plus profond. C'est quand l'étoile du matin hurle de manière prononcée que Sammy réalise qu'il vient de trouver la prostate du démon. S'appuyant encore plus contre le mur pour donner des coup de butoir de plus en plus de fort. Tout deux commençant à gémir de plus en plus fort.

Finalement Sam craque, donnant un coup de hanches encore plus prononcé et se vide dans un orgasme puissant. Il se retire, ses jambes finissent par céder et il tombe en arrière sur le matelas, le corps de Lucifer sur le sien. Le chasseur ferme les yeux, épuisé et s'attendant à se réveiller dans la ''réalité'' mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passe. Il sent la bouche du Diable déposer plusieurs baisers sur son torse, remonter et déposer un suçon sur son tatouage, puis remonter sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant avidement. Le Winchester ne se pose pas trop de questions, savourant l'instant. Tout à coup un claquement de doigts se fait entendre. **Sammy, tu n'as tout de même pas oublié qui je suis ?** L'homme de lettre réalise qu'il se retrouve à nouveau dans le bon sens du lit, les poignets attachés par des menottes contre le sommier, Lucifer assit à califourchon sur son bas-ventre. _Salopard ! Détache-moi ! On est dans mon rêve, t'es pas censé faire ça !_ **Allez, Sammy, de toute façon, tu dois finir le travaille. Comme tu l'as si bien dit avant :** _ **Tu m'as chauffé à blanc, il faut en subir les conséquences.**_

Lucifer se lèche les lèvres comme un serpent, puis retourne avidement embrasser le chasseur. Il redescend ensuite lentement sur le cou, pour le torturer sur sa zone érogène. Alors que le Diable s'y attend le moins, Sam le mord dans le creux de l'épaule, profitant du sang et le fairesant gémir de surprise en enfonçant à nouveau sa langue dans la plaie, juste avant qu'elle ne se referme. Le sang lui donne un long frisson dans le dos, le chasseur émet un râle de plaisir. L'étoile du matin vient embrasser le Winchester, pour ensuite lécher le peu de sang restant au coin de ses lèvres. **Je le reconnaît, mon sang à bon goût.** Le déchu se redresse et bouge son bassin pour stimuler Sammy, puis Le Diable claque des doigts pour faire apparaître un fouet. Le brun réagit violemment et tire sur ses menottes, se faisant mal. _Hors de question que tu utilises ça sur moi !_ Le Roi Démon sourit mais ne répond pas, il bouge à nouveau son bassin et ses hanches, stimulant la virilité de son véhicule qui répond par un gémissement favorable.

Le Roi de l'enfer fait claquer le fouet en l'air, Sam tire encore un fois sur ses menottes. _Tu ne vas pas utiliser ça sur moi !_ **Oh, que si... Peut-être même que si j'aime ta façon de te comporter je libérerai une de tes mains.** Lentement, Lucifer vient lécher le contour du tatouage du chasseur, il remonte sur sa pomme d'Adam, pour finalement mordre le creux de son cou. Puis, le Diable refait le même chemin avec le bout du fouet, il le fait gentiment claquer sur le haut du torse de Sammy, une de ses zone érogène. Le Winchester se tord légèrement, plus sur le coup du plaisir que celui de la douleur. De petites marques rouges apparaissent sur sa peau, le roi Démon recommence à plusieurs endroits, remarquant que le creux des cuisses du chasseur est extrêmement sensible. **Alors, tu vois, ça te déplaît pas tant que ça. Tu vas récupérer une des tes mains**. L'étoile du matin claque des doigts, libérant une des mains du brun mais mettant aussi son dos en face du Déchu.

Lucifer donne des coups de fouet plus forts qu'avait et appuie sur le dos de son véhicule, celui-ci gémissant parfois mais avec moins d'intensité que sur l'avant de son corps. Puis, sans qu'il s'y attende, Sam attrape de sa main libre l'érection du roi de l'enfer, commençant gentiment à le branler. Malgré la posture de l'humain, le mouvement est presque régulié, faisant se détendre le Déchu. _Tu l'avais pas vu venir ça !_ **Ça n'a aucune utilité. Me faire venir plus vite n'abrégerait pas ta douce séance de torture ou de sexe, comme tu préfères.** L'étoile du matin claque des doigts pour remettre le Winchester face à lui. Puis, il retourne donner de légers coups de fouet dans le creux des cuisses de Sammy, le faisant particulièrement se tordre de plaisir, haletant et soufflant. Il n'est sûrement plus très loin de la jouissance. _S...stop...Lucifer...arrête._ **C'est si excitant quand tu supplies, tu mérite une récompense.**

En faisant claquer ses doigts l'Archange libère l'autre main de Sammy, ce dernier en profite pour se masser les poignets. Lucifer, qui a toujours son fouet en mains, retourne embrasser avidement son véhicule, avant de se redresser sur le bas-ventre du chasseur en pressant son érection contre son fessier. Pendant que l'étoile du matin retourne lentement claquer ses zones érogène, Sam se redresse un peu, s'appuyant légèrement sur le sommier. Le chasseur se tord à chaque coup de fouet sur une de ses zones érogènes, il est réellement au bord de la jouissance. Un peu de liquide pré-séminal commence à s'échapper de son érection dure comme du marbre. _Stop ! Lucifer..._ Le Winchester cherche à arrêter cette torture, il passe sa main dans les cheveux du châtain et, en tirant dessus, le force à arrêter ses coups et à retourner à ses lèvres. Le Diable est pris d'une idée, il abandonne son fouet qui tombe en bas du lit, il embrasse langoureusement le chasseur, puis, retourne lentement dans son cou et finit par glisser jusqu'à son oreille, la mordillant. **Maintenant tu vas me lubrifier les doigts, car tu n'es pas le seul qui va passer par la porte arrière...**

Sans attendre la réponse du chasseur, Lucifer retourne l'embrasser, calant au mieux son érection contre celle de Sam. Ce dernier répond avidement en passant sa langue dans la bouche du Diable, espèrant faire oublier ce que le Déchu venait de dire. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, le Roi de l'enfer, avec un sourire malsain, quitte les lèvres du Winchester et enfonce trois de ses doigts dans sa bouche, les faisant tourner dans la cavité humide pour donner le mouvement à Sammy. _Tu peux crever pour que je fasse ça !_ **Tu préfères peut-être que je te pénètre sans plus de cérémonie? Je suis pas sûr que tu aimes ce genre de douleur**. Les yeux du brun descendent en direction du sexe en érection du Roi Démon. Il était imposant et plutôt grand. L'Homme de lettre déglutit et commence à lentement lubrifier les doigts de l'étoile du matin.

L'Archange sent un petit frison sur son cou quand son véhicule accélère le mouvement de sucement. Pendant ce temps, il descend vers sa virilité. Lucifer lèche d'abord le creux de ses cuisse, passant sur les marques rouges laissées par son fouet. Sam a, de temps à autre, un petit halètement, le stoppant dans sa manœuvre buccal, mais il reprend bien vite son ''activité''. Très vite, le Déchu commence à léchouiller le gland du chasseur. Lentement, le Diable accélère le mouvement et prend totalement l'érection en bouche. Sammy se tord à chaque coup de langue, il a de plus en plus de mal à se contenir et à se concentrer. C'est quand Le Roi de l'enfer donne un coup de langue plus appuyé et vicieux qu'il finit par craquer et jouit dans la bouche du Déchu. Ce dernier avale gloutonnement le liquide blanc et gluant, il finit de le lécher autour de l'érection encore bien dure du Winchester et retire finalement ses doigt de la bouche de son véhicule encore haletant.

Lucifer dépose un léger suçon sur le creux d'une des cuisses de son véhicule puis descend vers ''la porte arrière''. Sam, étant encore sous l'effet de la pipe que le Roi de l'enfer vient du lui faire, a un sursaut de douleur quand le premier doigt du Diable entre dans son intimité. Sans attendre, un deuxième doigt suit, bougeant dans l'intimité serrée, dans le but de préparer l'Homme de Lettre. **Sammy, il va falloir que tu te détendes ou tu vas la sentir passée.** Le Winchester déglutit en se rappelant de l'imposant sexe du Déchu et commence à se détendre, appréciant gentiment les doigts en lui. N'arrivant pas à trouver la prostate du chasseur avec deux doigts, l'Archange en ajoute un troisième, plus long. Cette fois, il n'a pas à chercher longtemps, il joue avec le point de chaire sensible, faisant gémir avec force Sammy. Bougeant rapidement ses doigts sur la prostate, Le Roi simule le va-et-vient d'un sexe, puis tout a coup il ralentit, explorant plus l'intimité, en profitant pour l'élargir un peu plus. Mais, rapidement, il retourne torturer le bouton de chair. Le brun ne peut plus retenir ses gémissements qui sont de plus en plus demandeur. _Lu.. Lucifer, prend-moi... maint...maintenant !_ **C'est si bien demandé...**

Sam soupir de frustration quand le Diable retire ses doigts de lui, il emmêle son autre main dans le cheveux du brun pour l'attirer vers lui. L'Archange Déchu embrasse l'Homme de Lettre, descend sur sa mâchoire, puis, son cou en y laissant quelques baisers. Ensuite, Lucifer se glisse entre les cuisses du Winchester, dirigeant son érection vers son intimité. Appuyant sur l'orifice, il fait glapir le chasseur d'impatience. L'Étoile du Matin finit par donner un fort coup de rein et pénètre son véhicule. Sammy, pour canaliser la douleurs du sexe imposant, mord le creux du cou du Roi de l'enfer et récupère du sang pour se détendre. En asseyant pratiquement le chasseur sur lui, le Roi commence un petit et lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur le bout de la prostate.

Le Winchester se raccroche aux épaules de Lucifer qui commence à augmenter la puissance des ses coups de reins, mais sans accélérer le mouvement. Sam, qui n'arrête pas d'émettre des gémissements demandeurs, cale sa tête sur le cou du Diable en y déposant quelques suçons langoureux. Ce dernier, pendant qu'il donne quelques coups plus rapides, commence à emmettre des râles rauques. L'Archange fait glisser sa main sur la chute de rein profitable du chasseur, puis la dirige sur son fessier qu'il commence à gentiment massé. L'acte est plus doux, ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Sammy, mais ce dernier à envie de prendre sa revanche sur le coup du fouet. L'Homme de Lettre embrasse avidement le Déchu, puis, il vient mordiller son oreille pour descendre juste en dessous, une zone sensible. Le chasseur fait un suçon sur cette zone, puis il mord la peau tendre, enfonçant sa langue dans la plaie, juste avant quelle ne se referme, profitant en plus du sang et arrachant enfin un fort gémissement au Roi de l'enfer.

Lucifer accélère le mouvement, donnant des coups plus amples et plus forts, butant sur la prostate de Sam. Le Diable décide de changer de position, allongeant son véhicule à moitié sur le lit et l'appuyant aussi en partie sur le mur. Cette position lui permet de donner des coups de reins plus profonds, ce qu'il se donne à cœur joie de faire.

Les deux amant gémissent de plus en plus fort, tout deux étant proche de la jouissance, ils n'arrivent plus à avoir des pensées cohérentes. Tout à coup, la main de L'Archange Déchu glisse jusqu'au sexe du Winchester et commence à le masturber au rythme de ses coups de reins qui augmente en intensité. Leurs gémissements résonne dans la pièce, se sont des bruits bestiaux et rauques qui sortent de leur bouches.

Le Roi de l'enfer ralentit les mouvements pour gagner en intensité, le chasseur s'empare avidement de ses lèvres pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne vas pas tenir encore longtemps, il reprend alors le même rythme saccadé qu'avant. À ce momwnt là, Lucifer et Sam finissent par littéralement atteindre le septième ciel.

Quand il émerge de son rêve, le Winchester ne prend même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Sam est exténué, mais satisfait, il sait qu'il va passer une bonne nuit et que ses rêves seront agréables.


End file.
